24 Hours of Patience Ends in Happiness
by Bluebell789
Summary: Fred waits for Bree like he said.He doesn't want to go just yet incase she's just late, but he know's that he has to...Right before he leaves he catches the scent of Bree and after following it finds a slightly injured and confused Bree. DISCONTINUED


It's already been about 23 hours and Bree still hasn't shown up. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her go alone- let alone just_ go _at all- to find Diego. He's probably dead. There was something about the way Riley acted that makes me think that he probably got rid of Diego- Bree probably thought the same thing, but I guess she wanted to be sure-. He acted like he could trust Diego, though now that I think of it, he probably knew that he was a smart kid and wanted to make him believe that they had a deal or something... Once Diego showed a hint of disobeying him, he would get rid of him- probably, like he always planned on doing once the time came and probably what he _did _do-...

Why did I let her go? I was being so stupid... I let her go all alone to where Riley's army- those brainless vampires- and some other group of vampires are- well, _were_- fighting. Riley's _army_ is probably all dead by now... Though, I have no idea if Riley was telling another lie or not, the other vampires are most likely more skilled and talented than them. I hope that it was just another lie- not for the sake of the _army_, but for Bree-. She _is_ intelligent and- being one of the youngest of the newborns- faster and stronger than all those idiots... but it still worries me since it would basically be her against all of them.

So either Riley's _army _had won and Bree is- most likely- alive or the other vampires won and Bree is... Well, even if the other vampires _did _win, Bree could still be alive... Although if she _is _alive, why hasn't she come yet?... Maybe she's still looking for Diego. Maybe she'll come at the last minute. Maybe she wanted to spend every last second she had looking for Diego. Maybe she's coming right now- with Diego or not-. Honestly, I don't really care for Diego too much... He seemed a little _too_ _friendly_ with Riley for my liking- even if Riley was deceiving him-. Though if Bree trusts him, I suppose I could too- not like it would matter too much since he might be dead- for the time being...

I looked down at the watch that I had gotten out of an abandoned store one day while hunting. She's only got 5 minutes. Although, last time I checked... I still had a solid hour of waiting for her. Had I really been thinking about this for that long- well, there wasn't much for me to think about anyway-! I looked around from where I was sitting under a shady tree. It was almost 7 P.M. Being summer, it wasn't too dark outside- just slightly cloudy- at this time. I had to be careful around here. There were so many humans around the city. I had to stay in the shade so I wouldn't _sparkle_- though, I did seem to glow a little-. I really just had to control myself around these people- and their blood-.

I was near a forest- somewhere in Vancouver-. Hopefully, Bree can pick up my scent near Riley Park- strange name-. I really hope that she's not dead. I don't know what I'm going to do next... Having Bree around would be really nice and less lonely. She's probably the closest thing I have to a friend since I became a vampire. Actually, she _is _my friend. She may not think of me that way, but it doesn't matter... She would hang around me while others wouldn't because of my _talent. _It was nice, even though she only hung around so she wouldn't get into any trouble with any of those idiot vampires- I really can't blame her-. She could still feel my talent of disgust taking effect, but I've been controlling my talent to make it much easier for her to be around me while still keeping those idiots away from us.

I looked at my watch. I had to get going. The only question was "_Where_ do I go?." I rose to my feet slowly, trying to buy Bree some time, but paused by the time I was on my feet. Bree's scent! It was near by, but I noticed that it wasn't coming any closer to where I was. I quickly followed the scent and found Bree on the ground, her countenance clearly showing pain.

"Bree!" I shouted before sitting on the ground, resting her head on my lap. "What happened?"

"Fred... I'm okay... I just got a little banged up... I came to find you, but... I guess I'm just too out of it," she said, calming herself.

"Who did this to you? Was it Riley? Was it those yellow-eyed vampires?"

"No, those _yellow-eyed vampires _are what helped me escape from them!"

"_Them_?" I questioned as she rose to a sitting position.

"A group of vampires... They... They were strong and they were going to kill me. Luckly, those vampires that Riley said were our _enemy_ helped me... I can't really remember it too well..."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. As long as you're okay, everything's fine," I said, smiling.

* * *

I think that this will be a FredxBree fic. There aren't a lot out there... If anyone's got any ideas, please tell me! I'm basically just going with my gut here and I do have some ideas for this story...

Sorry for any mistakes...OpenOffice helped me correct everything, but when I looked this story over in document manager, I realized that the website made a lot of mistakes... Like taking off italics on words and not leaving spaces between words... Anyway, please tell me how you feel about this story! :)

_**EDIT 1/1/2012**_

Sorry, but this is now officially discontinued... If I ever get a few sparks, I'll try finishing this... But as of now, I can't... If anyone would like to go on where I left off, feel free; though, I really didn't leave with much of a plot... Anyway, sorry... And thank you all for the views and reviews- even with my shitty writing. I love you all...


End file.
